Tentação
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Sam não aguenta mais as constantes investidas de Gertrude e decide ir atrás do irmão. Só que quando ele entra no quarto, encontra apenas Bela...sozinha. Isso não pode ser bom, pode? Durante "Red sky in the morning" NC-17


**Tentação **(título provisório)

**Autora: **NaylaS2

**Classificação**: NC-17

**Categoria:** terceira temporada. Durante "Red Sky in the morning"

**Capítulos:** one-shot

**Completa**: [ X ] Sim [ ] Não

**Sumário:** Sam não aguenta mais as constantes investidas de Gertrude e decide ir atrás do irmão. Só que quando ele entra no quarto, encontra apenas Bela...sozinha. Isso não pode ser bom, pode?

**Disclaimer:** Planos de dominação mundial adiados por causa do vestibular então...não.

**N/A: **Minha segunda fic Sam/Bela. Algo me diz que eu estou ficando **levemente** viciada com esse shipper.

XXXX

Sam Winchester queria morrer.

Ele era um caçador, já enfrentara espíritos, demônios, lobisomens, cães negros e criaturas que um cidadão comum jamais julgaria que fossem reais, nem em um de seus piores pesadelos. Mas quando se vive um pesadelo...você não tem outra escolha. Mas nada, nada se comparava ao que ele estava vivendo agora.

- Você é tão firme. - Gertrude sorriu e levantou as sobrancelhas, deslizando a mão para o bumbum do rapaz.

Sam cerrou os olhos com força e a empurrou.

A senhora parecia chocada com a atitude do rapaz.

- Desculpe, huh. - Ele foi se afastando. - Bebi demais. Já...volto

Quando se viu longe de seu alcance, Sam suspirou fundo. No início quando Bela mencionou o plano, ele ficara feliz por ser Dean que a levaria como acompanhante mas, diante de Gertrude, ele preferiria mil Belas. Perguntando a um dos seguranças sobre seu irmão e a ladra, ele se dirigiu para o quarto, não se importando em bater.

Bela pulou com a súbita intromissão mas logo se recompôs.

- Onde está o Dean? - Ele perguntou.

- Foi atrás da mão.

- Como conseguiu um quarto?

- Bebi demais. - Ela sorriu e se encaminhou até ele, mas o caçador a empurrou.

- Estou cansado dos seus joguinhos, Bela.

- Ninguém está te obrigando a ficar aqui, Sam.

_Ninguém exceto aquela velha tarada._

- Ainda assim não faz sentido nenhum. Como ele escolhe as vítimas? - Mudando de assunto rapidamente para as mortes, ele sentou-se no sofá.

- Como você escolhe as vítimas?

Sam engoliu em seco.

- Nós salvamos vidas.

- Sr. Warren discorda.

Isso foi o bastante para que Sam explodisse.

- Atirar e roubar pessoas é muito melhor?

- É, se você levar em conta o dinheiro.

- Você é inacreditável.

- Pelo contrário. Você é que é bem interessante.

Quando Sam não respondeu, a loira continuou.

- Veja bem...eu fiz meu trabalho de casa. A querida mamãe morreu queimada no teto de casa, papai ficou obcecado com vingança, assim como Dean...

- Você não sabe nada sobre Dean.

Bela riu.

- Dean é um cliché. Garanhão, que esconde o desejo de ser um cara normal em mulheres, bebidas e caçadas. Ele precisa de tudo isso. Você não. Por quê?

- Por que o quê?

- Você é inteligente, Sam. Tentou sair dessa vida, foi para faculdade cursar direito para depois abandonar a normalidade e talvez uma namoradinha para voltar as caçadas, para voltar ao mundo do qual você quis tanto fugir. Por quê?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Você me odeia. - Ela afirmou.

- O que a fez pensar isso? - Sam respondeu sarcasticamente.

- ...Mas...você está aqui.

- Melhor do que ficar lá.

- É mesmo?

- Apenas...não se aproxime.

- Por quê? - Bela estava aproveitando ao máximo do desconforto do moreno. - Com medo de não conseguir se controlar...

- ...e atirar em você? - Sam completou por ela. - É, exatamente.

- Por mais que eu esteja gostando do nosso joguinho de gato e rato, existem maneiras melhores e mais prazerosas de se passar o tempo.

- Eu não te entendo, Bela. - Ele não ficou surpreso com a proposta.

- Eu não quero que você entenda.

- Por quê?

- Por que o quê?

- Você tem essa máscara de mentiras e provocações. Você não quer que ninguém veja quem você realmente é... e a melhor defesa é um bom ataque. Mas do que você precisa se defender?

- Linda teoria mas...e se eu não tiver uma máscara?

- Eu prefiro acreditar que tenha.

Por um momento Sam chegou a pensar ter visto alguma emoção passar pelos olhos da ladra.

- Nós todos temos. Pensa que eu não sei sobre você?

Ele não a olhou.

- Eu sei porque você deixou a faculdade. Ter sua namoradinha queimando no teto não deve ter sido fácil de assistir, hein? Principalmente sabendo que a culpa foi sua e que se...

- Você está certa.

- Como?

- Você está certa. Eu tive visões com a morte dela. Mais de uma vez e eu escolhi ignorar...quis acreditar que eu era normal, que eram só pesadelos, que não ia acontecer. Meu erro custou a vida dela.

- E-eu...sinto muito. - Bela estava pronta para tudo...exceto para isso. Ele estava confiando nela e ela não fazia ideia de como agir.

- Mas acho que você já sabia disso tudo, né? As visões, a profecia, eu ser o anti-cristo. - Ele soltou uma risada armagurada. - A ironia de tudo isso deve ser um prato cheio pra você.

- Você não parece ser o anti-cristo.

- E você não parece ser uma ladra mercenária sem coração.

- Isso é um elogio?

- É. - Sam sorriu e ela teve que morder o lábio inferior para não copiar o gesto.

Bela Talbot estava intrigada pela facilidade com que ela poderia humilhá-lo, machucá-lo e, principalmente pelo fato dela não querer fazer isso.

- Vamos fazer um trato.

- Que tipo de trato? - Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu faço sexo com você...

_Agora as coisas estavam melhorando._

- ...Se você me contar algo verdadeiro a seu respeito.

_Ou não_

- Feito. - A ladra parou para pensar um segundo. - Eu gosto de chocolate.

- Bela...

- É verdade, ué?

- Por favor.

- Tudo bem! Você quer a verdade? Eu matei meu pai.

Isso fez que Sam quase perdesse o equilíbrio. Ele sabia que Bela escondia um segredo, algo trágico, que a fez ficar amarga desse jeito ele só não esperava algo...assim. Ela riu da reação do moreno.

- Que foi? Caí no seu conceito?

- Por quê?

- Por que você se importa?

- Bela...

- Ele me estuprava. - Ela soltou sem a menor cerimônia. - Desde os meus onze anos e ele ia fazer a mesma coisa com a minha irmã caçula, estava só esperando ela ter idade o suficiente. Ele a cobria de abraços, mimos...mas eu sabia, eu sabia que ele ficava espreitando-a como...como um caçador.

Sam engoliu em saco.

- No dia em que ela mestruou, eu sabia que tinha que fazer algo, que eu tinha que matá-lo. Então eu peguei a arma dele e...- Sua voz chegou a fraquejar mas foi tão de leve que quase passou imperceptível. Quase. - O matei. Minha irmã não aceitou bem.

- Mas...você contou a ela...sobre...?

- É, mas obviamente eu inventei tudo por ciúmes do jeito como papai a tratava.

- Sua mãe...

- Foi a segunda a me acusar. Eu não merecia todo o _amor_ que ele sentia por mim.

- Polícia...?

- Ele era policial.

- Eu ...

- E eu não quero sua simpatia.

- Você não teve escolha.

- Eu podia deixá-lo estuprá-la.

- Isso não é escolha.

- Então...eu o toquei com a minha história, Sam?

- Eu sinto muito.

- Eu já disse que não quero sua simpatia.

- Eu sei...mas mesmo assim...eu sinto muito.

- É, eu também. - Ela desviou o olhar para o chão.

Sam segurou-lhe o rosto gentilmente, levantando-lhe a cabeça. Ela fechou os olhos, ao sentir a distância entre os dois diminuírem. O beijo não foi o que ela esperava. No início ele apenas tocou-lhe os lábios com os deles, deslizando-os suavemente pelo rosto dela e pelo pescoço. Bela sentiu todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiarem com o toque. _Isso não era bom. _

- Romântico. - Ela debochou quando o caçador se afastou um pouco. - O que vem depois? Um jantar a luz de velas, um buquê de flores?

- Que tal um chocolate de cinco dólares? - Ele riu, empurrando-a para trás, até ela encostar as costas na parede. Uma das pernas dele estava entre as dela, a provocando. Bela não pensou duas vezes e inverteu o jogo, pressionando-o contra a parede.

A loira beijou-o com mais vontade, mais desejo, enquanto tirava-lhe o paletó e abriu a camisa, revelando o abdômem sarado. Não resistindo também, Sam a empurrou para o sofá, caindo em cima dela, suas mãos, descendo do rosto para os peitos.

Ela deixou escapar um gemido mas não parou, agora trabalhando em tirar-lhe a calça. Ela lambeu, mordeu e beijou tudo o que pôde, querendo levá-lo a loucura.

- Oh, meu Deus! - Sam trincou os dentes mas não conseguiu resistir ao ímpeto de exclamar.

- Deus não tem nada a ver com isso. - Ela abriu um largo sorriso, dava-lhe um prazer enorme causar-lhe prazer.

Sam nada respondeu, mas continuou percorrendo-lhe o corpo com as mãos e a boca, sentindo, apalpando, provando, comendo.

Bela gritou e rolou, fazendo com que ambos caíssem no chão.

O moreno, ficando por cima, parou um momento para contemplá-la. Ela estava tão bonita, tão radiante, tão...não-Bela nesse momento.

Ela olhou-o em dúvida

- Sam! Se você não continuar logo com isso agora, eu juro que vou tomar as rédeas da situação e te fuder eu mesma.

Ela não precisou falar duas vezes, ele levantou o vestido de festa dela e arrancou-lhe o colar do pescoço - estava atrapalhando. Mas ela não reclamou, tinha coisas melhores para pensar nesse momento. Ou melhor, coisas para não pensar nesse momento. Como o jeito como ele a estava torturando, o prazer e a felicidade que estava sentindo mas não deveria.

Quando ele finalmente a penetrou, ela soltou um gemido fraco, mas que não escapou aos seus ouvidos. Como alguém conseguia ser tão feminina, sensual e mesmo assim...ser a Bela?

Com uma jogada de pernas, ela inverteu a posição, ficando com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele.

O ritmo foi ficando cada vez mais rápido e quando não estavam se beijando, eles gemiam e quando não gemiam, eles se beijavam, chegando juntos ao limite. Exaustos e encharcados de suor, os dois soltaram-se. Bela foi a primeira a recuperar o fôlego e falar.

- Nós deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes.

- Hmm. - Sam concordou, sem prestar atenção ao que a mulher ao seu lado falou, sua mente ainda perdida na eloquência com que ela gritava seu nome.

Bela riu e, subindo em cima dele, voltou a beijá-lo.

Sam interrompeu o beijo rapidamente.

- Dean!

- Meu nome é Bela. - Ela respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Não! Dean está voltando. Eu ouvi a voz dele.

- O quê? Agora você tem uma super audição?

Mas já era tarde demais, Sam já a havia jogado para o lado e procurava desesperadamente suas roupas.

- Você não vai fazer o que eu penso que vai?- Ela perguntou, olhando-o se encaminhar para o armário.

- Não conte a ele.

Bela respirou fundo, ajeitou o vestido e deixou-se cair no sofá, enquanto Sam trancava-se no armário. Nesse exato momento a porta se abriu e o Winchester mais velho apareceu, olhos se arregalando com a visão a sua frente.

- O que aconteceu aqui?

- Bom, você foi atrás da sua diversão e eu também.

Dean olhou diretamente para onde Sam se escondera.

- Aposto que ele está dentro do armário. Sinceramente, Bela. Eu sempre achei que você era mais inteligente do que isso. - Ele riu.

- Desse jeito você ofende seu irmão também.

O sorriso no rosto de Dean se esvaiu no mesmo minuto.

- É, é, até parece.

- Então, conseguiu a mão?

- Claro.

- Posso ver? Pode ficar menos suspeito na minha bolsa.

- Boa tentativa.- Ele embalou a mão em um lenço e a guardou.

- Te vejo depois, Bela. - Falando isso, ele se dirigiu para fora do quarto sem olhar pra trás.

Bela esperou ele bem longe para exclamar:

- Então, Sam. Quando você vai sair do armário?

XXXX

- Deviam aprender a fechar as portas. - Bela entrou sem a menor cerimônia na casa aonde eles estavam. - Alguém pode entrar de intrometido.

- Alguém acabou de fazer isso. - Sam respondeu. - Vai se despedir ou agradecer?

- Vim acertar as contas. Dando ao espírito o que ele queria, seu próprio irmão. Muito esperto, Sam. - Ela sorriu mas o moreno ignorou.

Respirando fundo, ela jogou uma quantidade de dinheiro para ele e para Dean.

- É 10000 dólares, deve cobrir tudo. Não gosto de estar em dívida com ninguém.

- Pagar dez mil é mais fácil do que um simples obrigado? - Dean se aproximou.

- Sujo falando da mal lavada. Tchau, garotos. - Ela virou-se para sair mas parou ao sentir seu braço ser puxado.

- Aqui. - O moreno a entregou um embrulho muito mal-feito

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, arrancou o embrulho da mão dele e saiu.

XXXX

Já era de noite quando Bela chegou no seu apartamento. Ela respirou fundo e se jogou na cama. Que dia mais improdutivo. Ela vendera a mão, sim, mas quase acabara morrendo afogada por um espírito idiota. E ainda foi salva pelos dois caçadores. Dean nunca a deixaria esquecer isso e Sam..._Sam_...Ela deixou a mente retornar ao momento no museu e mordeu os lábios. Lembrando-se subitamente do embrulho que ele lhe entregara, ela apanhou-o e rapidamente o abriu, curiosa.

Ela teve que rir ao ver o preço do tablete de chocolate a sua frente: 4.99 dólares.

Com um largo sorriso no rosto, Bela pegou o telefone e começou a discar um número.

Hora de fazer o dia bem mais produtivo.

XXXX

Dean entrou no quarto de motel que ele estava dividindo com Sam para encontrar o irmão falando e rindo ao telefone. Ele se aproximou e o caçula rapidamente desligou o celular.

- Eu tenho uma pista nova. Preciso fazer uma pesquisa.

- O laptop está logo ali.

- Não, preciso ir na biblioteca.

- Humm...pista sobre o quê?

- Não tenho certeza.

- Aonde?

- Não sei.

- Você não sabe nada?

- Por isso é que eu tenho que pesquisar. - Sam não esperou uma resposta da parte do mais velho e saiu do quarto.

**FIM**

**N/A: **E aí, gente, que acharam? Nossa, essa fic me deu um trabalho do caramba. Até para fazer uma capa (a minha primeira). Sei que não ficou muito legal mas eu estou superfeliz com ela. Agradecimentos ao meu super namorado que procurou efeitos especiais pra me ensinar. xD

Eu não vi a terceira temporada toda então, eu inventei essa história da Bela e do pai.

Mandar review é rápido, fácil e me incentiva a escrever mais.

Você já fez a sua boa ação de hoje?


End file.
